The Son of Evil
by Miruki-Mimiko
Summary: First ever songfic! YAY! So yeah, this is actually a GX fanfic based around the Daughter of Evil Saga! Wewt Tell me what you think :D
1. Prologue

**Alright, I know what most of you are thinking. **_**'Another new fanfic!?'**_**, right? Well, yeah. I simply couldn't resist the urge to start work on a new fanfic. Don't worry, I'm in the process of updating both Kukai in Wonderland and The New XIII as well. I just had to put this idea to work before it was forgotten. So, right. My newest obsession has been returning to Yu-Gi-Oh GX, so I felt the need to do a GX fanfic. I actually have two others in the works as well, I'm just trying to figure out how I want to start them. Now, this fanfic is going to be a little special. First off, it's my first ever songfic. That's right, a songfic! Actually, it's an AU songfic. I'm sure that now most of you are "WTF"ing on me, so I'm going to explain: This songfic is based on Vocaloid's Daughter of Evil saga. I'm simply in love with that series of songs, and felt the urge to do a fanfic off of it. **_**So**_**, here it is! Now, I won't be using all of the songs, but each chapter is going to be based off of one of them. Here are the songs I'll be using in order: Daughter of Evil, Prince of Blue, Daughter of Green, Daughter of Vengeance, Servant of Evil, Message of Regret, and Daughter of White. Now, for those of you who don't know the Daughter of Evil saga, it is **_**very, very sad**_**. Word of warning. LMAO. Now, this has gotten much too long, so you'll have to wait for pairing and cast announcements until the first official chapter comes out. I will tell you, however, that this will be an all-male cast :} It will also promote 4 of my favorite pairings in one story :D As for which ones, you'll find out XP So yeah, here's a little introductory prologue. BTW, feel free to guess the cast! I'll let you know if you're right :3 You should at least get the ones playing Rin and Ren right. XD**

* * *

Long, long ago, there was a world which was broken into several kingdoms. Three of these kingdoms took place in an extremely historical event. One of the kingdoms was the Kingdom of Yellow. This kingdom, over time, also became known as the "Kingdom of Treachery and Inhumanity". Why? Because of it's cold-hearted, spoiled ruler. The second country was a peaceful country that was on the border of the kingdom of yellow. This was the Kingdom of Green, which was the site of a great tragedy during this time, that led deeply to what happened. The final country was one whose prince presided over a land on the other side of the sea from these two countries.

These three countries were probably involved in one of the most famous revolutions in history. At the center of the event was the Kingdom of Treachery and Inhumanity, and it's ice-hearted ruler. The young prince was detested by many of his subjects, and even some of his servants. He was cold-hearted, cruel, and spoiled by his closest servant, who did whatever he said. Several others were also involved in this tragedy: the prince's closest servant, a young citizen of the Kingdom of Treachery and Inhumanity, two young girls from the Kingdom of Green, and the young prince of the Kingdom of Blue.

Of course, these days, everyone knows about this historical revolution. Everyone knows about the uprising of the citizens of the Kingdom of Yellow, and the execution of its prince. Everyone knows about the heroism of the young warrior whom led the citizens to victory with the assistance of the prince of the Kingdom of Blue. That is, everyone _thinks_ they know the story of the revolution of the Kingdom of Treachery and Inhumanity. What really happened in this revolution? How did it really end? What happened to everyone involved?

This is the true story of the uprising. The true story of the Kingdom of Yellow, and it's cruel prince. You will learn what really happened from the eyes of those involved. How did the red-armored young warrior feel knowing he was taking the cruel, tyrant prince of the country to the guillotine? How did the prince of the Blue Country feel when he avenged the one he loved, who died at the prince's orders? Where do the two young girls from the peace-minded Kingdom of Green get involved? This is the true story. Be prepared for a story of jealousy and revenge, loyalty and love. This is the story of a revolution. This, my friends, is the true story of the Kingdom of Treachery and Inhumanity, and the cold-hearted prince that today comes to be known as the true "Son of Evil".

* * *

**Yay! Prologue's done! Tell me what you think :D And again, don't be afraid to guess the cast! YAY!**


	2. Chapter 1 Son of Evil

_**Hey! Yay, let's get to work on the first chapter of my Son of Evil songfic! Yay! Alright, I'm sure you're wondering why I started this up when I have a few other chapters I'm working on. Well, I want to try to get this story on it's feet first, so I'm going to do the first chapter!~ I was working on this chapter along with others I need to get done, so don't worry. They'll get done XD By the way, fans of The Human Experience will be happy to know I'm contemplating getting to work on that once I get a little further in some of my more preferred stories. So, anyway! It's about time to get started~ But first! The cast, yay! So I'm sure you're wondering who's playing who. Here's the list:Rin- Haou**_

_**Len- Judai**_

_**Kaito- Yohan**_

_**Miku- Johan**_

_**Meiko- Jim**_

_**Haku(Only really seen in the last chapter)- Shou**_

_**Now, I'm sure some of you are curious as to how I came up with this XD Well, first, as you can tell, I'm kind of basing it around the Dark World arc. I was going to do a general cast, but there aren't enough main girls in GX to do the storyline, so I made it an all-male cast X3 But erm, yeah. I know some don't really suit their roles, like Yohan and Jim, but I really wanted to do it for some reason. And, with Meiko, it was between Jim and Obrien, see why I picked Jim? XD Obrien is awesome, but Jim is better -nods- and holy crap this is a long intro -v- ANYWAY! To the story!**_

_**Hope you enjoy~**_

* * *

_This is the story everyone knows. This is the story of the Kingdom of Treachery and Inhumanity and it's cruel ruler. This is the story of that long, long ago time. Today, no one's really sure where the Kingdom truly lied. All they remember about the Kingdom was it's young, cruel prince. To this day, everyone has remembered his cruelty and apathy. To this day, everyone knows him by one name… the Son of Evil._

* * *

The young prince of the Kingdom of Yellow was sitting by one of the windows of his large palace. From this one window, the young prince felt like he could oversee all of his kingdom. The Kingdom of Yellow had been ruled by this young prince since he had been a young boy. He was young, yes, but no one dared defy him despite his young age. Why? Because they knew the penalties if they rose against him. No one would dare face the penalties to be endured by standing against him.

Now, he may have been a young prince, but he was, by no means, idealistic like many of the other young princes and princesses that ruled neighboring kingdoms. He made sure he kept a tight reign in his kingdom. Everything that made the kingdom was his. He was the born noble. He had never had any idealistic thoughts about how to rule. He ruled with an iron grip. If anyone didn't like that… well… he would just have to clean those thoughts out of the populace's heads. He wasn't afraid to.

"Haou-sama."

The honey-eyed brunette turned to face his closest servant. Judai had been serving the young prince ever since he had began to rule. The two boys looked almost exactly the same. The main difference was one most wouldn't notice -- their eyes. If Judai hid his eyes, he could have very well passed for the young prince. But that was impossible, now, wasn't it? "What is it, Judai?" He was still facing the window. He stopped looking out the window only for certain things, most would notice. Why? He liked looking out and surveying the raff that lived down in the small buildings below his large palace. The way his palace towered over the rest of the country only helped to promote the power that the young prince had over his country. A tyrannical power he exercised over his people on a nearly daily basis.

"You're tea has been brought for you."

"Very well." Raising from his seat, the prince moved to a small table at which he would usually take tea periodically and think about things as he watched the people from a better perspective, where he could see hem easier from a lower window scurrying around the town that laid outside the palace. Only a small populace of his country. He moved gracefully. He was a very poised individual, and often compared with a flower by most. A flower that would use the people of his country to keep himself in care, not caring if they died to keep himself in a vibrant color. He enjoyed that comparison.

* * *

He sat down at the table and glanced out the window. He hardly ever looked in his servants' directions. The only servant he would ever make eye contact with was Judai. With the other servants around, however, he simply took to gazing out the window. Taking a small sip out of his tea, he paused. "Has the reply from the Prince of the Country of Blue returned?" he asked, still looking out over the horizon out of the window. He placed the cup back down on the saucer as he glanced over his country.

The Kingdom of Blue was a very powerful country that resided over the sea. It's prince, 18-year-old Yohan, was one of the most desired among the princes. That selfsame prince also happened to be the object of the affections of the young Prince of Yellow. It had been an attraction that Haou had been swift and continuous in acting upon. He had sent several invitations to the Blue Country over some time. He had been anxiously awaiting every reply, but most of them had either came back asking for a hold, or not come back at all.

The servants seemed rather reluctant to answer. They wouldn't speak for a while, and the prince could hear their muttered conversation. He waited patiently, waiting. It was Judai who finally spoke up, probably because he knew how Haou would respond to the news that he was about to give. The chocolate-eyed brunette stepped forward, much to the shock of the older students. He gave a steep bow as he was forced to offer his prince the bad news. "He has refused. There is someone else he has already taken an interest in."

"Who?" His voice was level and showed no sign of the rage that was boiling up inside.

"A village boy in the country of Green. A look-alike of his. Apparently the prince of the Kingdom of Blue fell for his gentle personality."

The rage was boiling over now. A village boy!? From the country of Green no less. That was a country of pacifists! The country of Blue was a powerful nation that held no need for pacifists to get into its throne. The young prince was boiling over with rage and jealousy. That prince was the only person with whom the young prince of the tyrannical country was absolutely enamored with. He wasn't simply going to let something like this slide by. His jealousy overcame him as he took another sip of tea and looked out at the landscape of the country.

There was only one thing he could do about this. There was only one way that this little "problem" could be solved. He lowered his gaze a little. "Well," he said quietly to his minister and servants, "what are you waiting for?" He was in a quiet fit of envy. He never raged. He wouldn't do any more than necessary. Quietly, giving no sign of his fury, he continued his statement. "This time tomorrow, I want the Country of Green completely destroyed. Do you understand?"

If he couldn't get what he wanted, then neither could the Prince of Blue.

_____________________________________________________________________________________It's truly amazing the impact a jealous, teenaged prince can have on a country. His servants did as they were told by their prince. They knew better than to disobey his orders, their was a penalty as great as the fate of the Country of Green's if they did. So, without delay, they set out for the Country of Green. Having no choice in the matter, the servants ravaged the country, not leaving even a single citizen behind. The ravaging of the Country of Green was gruesome. Houses were burned, people were killed. It was left a desolate wasteland compared to the lush, peaceful country it had once been.

The invasion was ruthless. The people of the country suffered greatly. They were engulfed in grief as quickly as their country was engulfed in flame. Those under the prince knew that the Prince of Blue would not let such an act on their prince's part go unpunished. There was certain to be a long, hard war. They knew this, and they knew the cost of what they had done. Many more lives were going to be lost than just those of the country of Green over this. Yet, they followed their prince's wish, fearing what the tyrannical prince would do to them if they didn't.

* * *

Of course, young Prince Haou was unfazed knowing this. The grief he knew the innocent people of the Country of Green had felt had no effect on him. He was completely numb to their suffering. Sitting down at his table the next day for his tea, he glanced out over the country yet again. He was filled with a sense of calm, knowing his jealousy and fury had found an appropriate outlet. He was numb again, like he had been for so long. "So?" he asked Judai as his close servant alone served his tea, turning to face his own look-alike, "How did it go?" He knew the answer by now. No one would dare defy him.

"Your wish has been granted, my prince."

"Good." A small smile came across the boy's countenance. An elegant smile. A beautiful smile. Yes, he was, after all, a very elegant and beautiful person. He had after all, been compared to a flower by many. A beautiful rose, they had said. The prince is akin to such a flower. He is a very elegant person, but his beauty is a disguise. The deceit of his beauty lures unsuspecting people into his many lethal thorns. No one would ever get near him, he was a very beautiful an dangerous prince.

He, again, enjoyed the comparison.

* * *

The invasion of the country of Green had brought about many unexpected results. Of course, the coming of the Prince of Blue had already been placed in the heads of the soldiers under Prince Haou. However, that wasn't the true revolt. The prince's actions had pushed the citizens of his own country to their breaking point. Their anger caused them to finally get the courage to stand up to the prince. It was to be no easy task. However, they had their newly-found courage behind them, and they had a leading figure whom had gathered a group that would normally have been useless against the prince's forces, and turned them into a force of his own.

"We're going to put an end to the prince's reign once and for all! The Kingdom of Yellow will finally be free of his tyranny!" Their leader was a young boy himself. Ebony hair and onyx eyes, one of them covered by medical bandages. He was a talented young swordsman, clad in red armor. This courageous young man had been the one to rally such a group together. He was a natural leader for his age, and had every intention of freeing his village, and the rest of the country, from the tyrannical reign of the prince.

The group charged the palace first. It had formed even before the Prince of Blue's forces had gotten there. The anger that the citizens of the Kingdom had kept had piled and piled, and had never extinguished. Now, the citizens were allowing their anger to bring them freedom. They had courage, now, and were confident that their brave young leader would bring them to victory. They would become free! They wouldn't have to worry about their cruel prince.

The soldiers were worn from their invasion. It was just as the young swordsman had said. The weariness after having to finish such a long invasion in such a short amount of time had weakened them. The rebels broke through without much of a problem, following their leader. The tired, weakened soldiers stood no chance against the force the young swordsman had behind him, healthy and lead by rage and the longing to be free.

It wasn't long before the court was surrounded. The soldiers had all been defeated by the rebels. As they surrounded the court, they saw many of the servants run off. One of which was the young brunette servant that had stayed by the prince's side for so long. The rebels paid no mind to the fleeing servants and focused on their surroundings. The prince was inside, and they were going to capture him and end his reign of tyranny once and for all!

They finally found the prince. He was sitting by a table at a window, and seemed to be watching everything without a single show of rage, or fear. As usual, he was facing the window and completely emotionless. One of the soldiers thought they saw the trace of a smile on his face. As they came up and captured him, he refused to look anyone in the eye. The elegant, cruel prince that had been plaguing the country had finally been caught. Some of the soldiers tried to look and see the look of defeat on his face, but every time they got near he would turn away, calling them disrespectful, causing the soldiers to irately and roughly drag him away to the prison.

The flower that was the prince would soon wilt. The soldiers wondered if he even felt a little bit upset at the collapsing of his country. If he did, the young prince didn't show it at all. He had seemed perfectly emotionless looking out his window in the prison, as if it were the window in the palace, not looking at anyone else who came into his cell. Slowly and surely, the prince's paradise was collapsing. It was dying, turning into something else. The prince, remaining elegant even when he was captured, didn't seem to care.

* * *

Yes, the Kingdom of Yellow truly was an evil kingdom. Before, no one had ever dared to even think of facing the kingdom. That was, however, only because of it's cruel, evil leader. That same prince was set, now, to be punished. The time was three 'o clock in the afternoon. He would be sent to his punishment at the time the bells of the church would chime, announcing to the world that the tyrannical ruler of the Kingdom of Yellow had died, and they had to fear no longer.

The young prince stayed stoically in his cell. Many wondered what he was thinking as he sat there. It seemed he would only sit and look out the window, not even giving his captors a glance. He never once turned away from the window the entire time he was locked away. Then the time finally came. It was three 'o clock, and the soldiers came to take the prince to his punishment. He would be taken to the guillotine.

The church bells rang throughout the village. The villagers knew these bells, announcing the end of the prince, would be sounding throughout the country. The prince was brought to the guillotine by the knights. He simply looked down at the ground and never gave his eyes to the people who had come to watch his execution. He kept his emotions stowed away to the very end, making everyone wonder if he even had them in the first place.

Then, they saw it. The prince was very faintly _smiling_ as the last bell tolled, and the guillotine did its work.

* * *

_The prince of the young Kingdom of Yellow is still in the memories of people today. The young boy was elegant, harsh, and heartless. Everyone who watched his execution would make sure the world remembered what the Kingdom of Yellow had become under his rule. They wanted everyone to remember the slaughtering of the Country of Green. Because they wanted everyone to remember, and to learn. Hoping that no one would come into power that was like the prince. The prince that to this day has been known by the same name by the entire populace. He truly was…_

_The Son of Evil._

* * *

_**Alrighty, and that is the first chapter! That took a long time to get done XD I've been working on this nonstop. Alright, I hope you all enjoy this… and that I did the story justice when I wrote this. PLEASE R&R! I want to know what you think of this! This was a very hard ficcy to write! I was literally going verse by verse trying to stretch the song as much as I could into the story without completely botching the storyline. And I thought this was going to be the EASY song. I'm not looking forward to the others now XD**_

_**The next song in the lineup is Prince of Blue! This is going to be in Yohan's point of view(obviously) ;3 I hope you all look forward to it… and again…**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
